Attempts have been made to provide devices to facilitate disassembly and assembly of a handgun. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,141B2. The handgun of this invention includes a frame and a movable slide mounted in the frame. The slide defines an ejection port and lateral walls that extend longitudinally from a rear face of the slide adjacent a front face through which an opening is formed to permit egress of a round of ammunition. The handgun further includes a firing pin mechanism and an access port formed in the lateral walls of the slide. Disassembly of the gun is accomplished with a probe which is provided to be inserted in the access port to manipulate the firing pin mechanism and allow removal of the slide from the frame. Although this invention provides a tool to accomplish the desired result because of the size of the tool relative to the access port the disassembly process can still be somewhat cumbersome and require significant manipulation.
Another apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,450B2. In this arrangement a device is provided with an indentation for receiving a front face of the handgun. The indentation is at least partially surrounded by a raised ridge adopted to prevent the slide from entering the indentation. Placing the barrel in the indentation forces the slide backwards from the front face. The elevation difference between the depth of the indentation and the ridge is selected to expose the barrel pin of the handgun through an ejector side hole. Once this is accomplished a pin removal tool may be inserted into the ejector side hole and the pin pushed out thus allowing disassembly of the handgun. This tool can also be somewhat difficult to use because of its size. Additionally, because of the size of the pin removal tool and hole this process can also be somewhat cumbersome and require significant manipulation.